


Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wielbiący tradycje, czystokrwisty ród Blacków co roku spotyka się na rodzinnym zjeździe. Andromeda, która jeszcze nie wyszła za mąż za Teda i nadal jest pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny - na tyle, na ile może nim być kobieta - obserwuje krewnych po raz ostatni. I w duchu żegna się z tymi, których lubi, a nawet kocha, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jednego z kuzynów... oraz własnych sióstr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na cele pojedynku na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Informacje na temat mniej znanych członków rodziny Blacków - daty ich urodzenia i śmierci oraz imiona i stan cywilny, włącznie z danymi ewentualnych małżonków - zaczerpnęłam z pierwotnego drzewa genealogicznego dostępnego na HP-Lexicon, przy czym jedno z nazwisk celowo zmieniłam, choć tylko nieznacznie. Cała reszta jest moim wymysłem.

Andromeda siedzi za stołem z wystudiowanym spokojem na twarzy i dyskretnie rozgląda się dokoła.

Tym razem na zjeździe zebrało się ich tylko czternaścioro. W zeszłym roku było o jedną osobę więcej, ale babka Irma zmarła wiosną, więc nie doczekała kolejnego rodzinnego spotkania Blacków. A przecież nie była spośród nich najstarsza, bo tytuł seniora rodu należy do Arcturusa Blacka odkąd Andromeda sięga pamięcią — jest najstarszy ze swojego pokolenia, a poprzednie wymarło zanim jeszcze Andromeda przyszła na świat. Zresztą nawet gdyby babka Irma urodziła się wcześniej od niego, to seniorem nadal byłby Arcturus, bo Irma, choć nosiła nazwisko Black, nie wywodziła się z ich rodu, tylko dołączyła do niego przez małżeństwo. Dla Blacków z dziada pradziada oznacza to Blacka drugiej kategorii — wciąż obecnego na rodzinnych zjazdach, bo nazwisko zobowiązuje, ale uznawanego za nie do końca Blacka. Poza tym Irma była kobietą, a już samo to przesądza o wszystkim. Wśród Blacków, jak wśród wszystkich tradycyjnych rodzin czarodziejów, kobiety się nie liczą, nie mają prawa zabierać głosu w istotnych sprawach i nie należą im się żadne tytuły. Te, które rodzą się z nazwiskiem Black, nie mogą przekazać go dalej, bo ich dzieci będą przecież nosiły nazwisko ojca. Te, które wżeniają się w rodzinę, nie są do końca Blackami, więc są tym bardziej lekceważone.

Andromedzie właściwie to nie przeszkadzało, przynajmniej do niedawna. Została wychowana w takim duchu, prawie całe życie nie znała innej możliwości, bo wszystkie rodziny, z jakimi jej rodzina utrzymywała bliższe stosunki, zachowywały się dokładnie tak samo. Kiedy znalazła się w Hogwarcie, ogromna większość członków jej domu podzielała ten punkt widzenia, a nieliczna mniejszość bała się odezwać i go zanegować. Dopiero po sumach, na szóstym i siódmym roku, kiedy na lekcjach można było bliżej poznać członków innych domów, bo większość Ślizgonów wykruszyła się na egzaminach i nie uczestniczyła w zajęciach na przykład z zielarstwa, Andromeda zdołała poznać inne sposoby na życie i inne podejście do świata. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła myśleć, że może jednak nie chce żyć jak pozostali członkowie jej rodziny, że może chce być traktowana inaczej.

Ted traktuje ją inaczej. Ted pokazał jej, że można żyć inaczej. Dzięki niemu poznała zupełnie inny świat, innych ludzi i inną kulturę, inne zwyczaje i inne tradycje i cała ta inność zafascynowała ją tak, że Andromeda nie chce już wrócić do tego wszystkiego, co zna od dziecka. Chce zmiany. I chce Teda, który fascynuje ją w takim samym stopniu jak jego świat.

Kątem oka spogląda na siedzącą przy boku seniora rodu Melanię, jego żonę, i tylko upewnia się w przekonaniu, że nie chce być jedną z nich. Jedną z tych żon rodzin z tradycjami, które wszystkie są takie same — i rodziny, i żony. Melania, choć jest najstarszą z obecnych na spotkaniu kobiet, przez dziesiątki lat nie straciła urody. Nadal ma piękne, kruczoczarne włosy, znak rozpoznawczy wszystkich Blacków, błyszczące brązowe oczy, gęste rzęsy, wykwintnie bladą cerę, delikatne dłonie i doskonałą figurę, mimo że przeszło czterdzieści lat temu wydała na świat dwoje dzieci. Wszystko to zawdzięcza mężowi, jego pieniądzom i łasce. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby jej stać na drogie eliksiry podtrzymujące urodę, wspaniałe stroje tuszujące mankamenty ani zaklętą biżuterię, której magia ukryje to, czego żadna mikstura już nie poprawi. Melania ma szczęście, że Arcturus jest dumnym mężczyzną (jak właściwie wszyscy Blackowie), dlatego lubi, żeby wszystko, co do niego należy, odpowiednio się prezentowało. I nie ma znaczenia, czy chodzi o dom, w którego salonie zasiadają dzisiaj wszyscy członkowie rodu, czy o różane ogrody, na które roztacza się widok z okna, czy o żonę, która siedzi po lewej stronie męża. Wszystko musi być bez zarzutu i Arcturus nie szczędzi galeonów, żeby było. Melania nie ma na to żadnego wpływu, jest tylko mającą pewien status prawny utrzymanką i nikt nawet nie nazwie jej panią domu, bo po prostu nią nie jest. Ten dom nie ma pani, jak prawie wszystkie domy Blacków. Ten dom ma tylko pana.

Tak samo jest w posiadłości Polluksa Blacka, dziadka Andromedy. Tak samo, a nawet gorzej, bo poza starszym panem i jego niedawno zmarłą żoną w tamtym domu mieszka jeszcze młodsza siostra Polluksa, Kasjopeja. Jedyna wujeczna babka Andromedy, która zachowała panieńskie nazwisko Black (najmłodsza siostra obojga wyszła za mąż za jednego z Potterów), była tak brzydka i nieprzyjemna, że żaden kawaler nigdy się o nią nie starał. Nie pomogło jej pochodzenie ani majątek, który dostałaby w wianie — nikt nie był aż tak zdesperowany, żeby wziąć ją za żonę. Po śmierci rodziców jej opiekunem prawnym został starszy brat, który prosto w twarz powiedział jej w trakcie jednego z rodzinnych zjazdów, że nie zamierza szukać dla niej męża, bo nie ma ochoty żadnemu biedakowi wyrządzić tak wielkiej krzywdy. Pozwolił jej zostać w rodzinnym domu tylko dlatego, że tak wypadało, żywił ją i ubierał, ale nie przykładał do tego większej uwagi niż do kwestii wiktu i opierunku jego skrzatów domowych — nie uśmiechało mu się wydawanie pieniędzy na darmozjada, który odstraszył wszystkich potencjalnych kandydatów do swojej ręki i w rezultacie żerował na starszym bracie. Tak, Polluks był złośliwy. I skąpy. I nie cierpiał swojej siostry. Ze wzajemnością.

Kasjopeja nie mogła nic poradzić na decyzje brata (mogła go jedynie otruć, ale ponieważ wszyscy doskonale znali stosunki między nimi, to zapewne byłaby pierwszą podejrzaną w przypadku nienaturalnej śmierci Polluksa, a najwyraźniej wolała już uwięzienie we względnie wygodnym wiejskim dworku niż w Azkabanie), więc wyżywała się na jego żonie. Polluksowi było to obojętne, dopóki jego wredna siostra zostawiała w spokoju bratanków i bratanicę — oczko w głowie tatusia. Andromedzie już w dzieciństwie żal było babki, ale nie mogła nic powiedzieć, bo jako kobieta tylko wżeniona w rodzinę Irma stała w hierarchii Blacków nawet niżej niż stara panna, która się z tym nazwiskiem urodziła. Andromeda patrzyła więc tylko na to, co się dzieje w domu jej dziadka, a z wiekiem przyrzekła sobie, że nie pozwoli, żeby i ją spotkało coś takiego. Na szczęście wybrany jej przez rodziców narzeczony nie miał siostry — żadnej, ani młodszej, ani starszej, ani stanu wolnego, ani zamężnej — która kiedyś mogłaby robić bratowej problemy. Miał jedynie starszego brata, który zresztą miał ożenić się z inną Blackówną.

Andromeda lekko kręci głową, próbując oderwać myśli od tej kwestii. Wróci do niej później, najlepiej na samym końcu. Teraz lepiej poświęcić uwagę innym członkom rodziny. Tym bardziej, że ogromną większość z nich, jeśli nie wszystkich, widzi najpewniej ostatni raz...

Spogląda w stronę szczytu stołu i jej wzrok pada na kobietę siedzącą obok Melanii. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Walburga znakomicie nadaje się do odwrócenia uwagi od spraw relacji damsko—męskich w rodzinie Blacków. Jest przecież jedyną w długiej historii rodu kobietą, która urodziła się Blackiem, a po zamążpójściu pozostała Blackiem. Udała jej się ta sztuka wyłącznie dlatego, że mężem Walburgi został jej kuzyn drugiego stopnia ze strony ojca, Orion Black.

Walburga jest przypadkiem szczególnym. Nie dość, że sprawnie i bez zamieszania doprowadziła do ślubu z innym Blackiem — osobiście namówiła ojca do rozpoczęcia rozmów z Arcturusem, ojcem Oriona, i postarała się, żeby Orion podszedł do tej kwestii tak entuzjastycznie, jak to było w jego przypadku możliwe — to jeszcze wybrała sobie na męża kompletną ofiarę losu, jak określał swojego kuzyna wuj Alfard w cichych rozmowach z ulubioną bratanicą. Prawda, nie miała wielkiego wyboru, bo poza młodszym od niej o cztery lata Orionem jedynym rodzinnym kawalerem w tym czasie był tylko starszy od niej o prawie dwadzieścia lat Regulus. Wuj Alfard zawsze twierdził, choć przyznawał to z pewną niechęcią, że jego siostra postąpiła słusznie, decydując się na Oriona. Z Regulusem, mawiał, było "coś nie tak", za bardzo wdał się w rodzinę matki, której rodowód wprawdzie wywodził się od samego Salazara Slytherina, ale po drodze musiał zahaczyć o kilka trolli, jeśli sądzić po wyglądzie, zachowaniu i intelekcie jej członków. Andromeda mogła mu tylko wierzyć na słowo — nie pamiętała Regulusa, który zmarł, zanim skończyła pięć lat, a ostatnie lata życia spędził w odosobnieniu, ani tym bardziej nie znała jego matki, Hesper Black, z domu Gaunt. A że nikt poza Alfardem nie chciał mówić o mrocznych rodowych tajemnicach, to pozostawało jej wierzenie na słowo ulubionemu wujowi.

Orion, wnuk Hesper, wydawał się dość normalny, jeśli pominąć jego... potulność, tak chyba należałoby to nazwać. Być może winę za jego charakter (albo raczej brak charakteru, według wuja Alfarda) ponosiła starsza o cztery lata siostra Lukrecja. Na tyle, na ile Andromeda ją znała, Lukrecja wydawała się kobietą energiczną, wręcz porywczą, i upartą — jak większość Blacków, szczególnie pierworodni synowie. I córki, jeśli nie dały się stłamsić rodowym tradycjom. Wuj Alfard, gadatliwy kuzyn Lukrecji i Oriona, mówił, że ona i Walburga były najbliższymi przyjaciółkami, może nawet bliższymi sobie niż siostry, "jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli" (Andromeda wolałaby nie wiedzieć, prawdę mówiąc, ale chyba jednak się domyślała). Wyszły za mąż tego samego dnia i podczas gdy wybrankiem Lukrecji został — nieżyjący już zresztą — spokojny i zrównoważony Ignatius Prewett, jej ukochana kuzynka stała się jej bratową. Razem to uknuły, szeptał bratanicy na ucho ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem wuj Alfard, i tak wszystkich omotały, że nawet Arcturus nie wiedział, jak właściwie do tego doszło. Uważaj na nie obie, ostrzegał Alfard już poważnie, uważaj, Andy, bo Ignatius nie zmarł śmiercią naturalną i każdy, kto stanie na drodze tych dwóch, może skończyć podobnie. I Andromeda uważała, bo nie była głupią gęsią. I nadal na nie uważa, i zawsze będzie uważać, bo wie, że po Lukrecji i Walburdze może się spodziewać wszystkiego najgorszego.

Arcturus Black wyraźnie nadal nie wie, jak ma traktować synową, choć jest przecież seniorem rodu. Widać to po ukradkowych spojrzeniach, jakie jej posyła, czasem pełnych złości, a czasem niechętnego podziwu graniczącego może nawet z szacunkiem. Na Oriona nie patrzy w ogóle, jakby jego syn nie istniał — prawdopodobnie się go wstydzi, a wstyd to dla Blacków najgorsze z uczuć, daleko za sobą zostawiające nienawiść czy nawet wstręt. Arcturus prawdopodobnie wolałby wcale nie mieć syna niż nazywać swoim potomkiem mężczyznę takiego jak Orion. Mężczyznę pozbawionego buty, zuchwałości i pasji, cech typowych dla Blacków. Mężczyznę, którym rządzi kobieta, a on co gorsza w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje.

W głębi ducha Andromeda nie rozumie Arcturusa. Syn to przecież syn, jakikolwiek by nie był. Dziecko to przecież dziecko, nawet jeśli dorosłe.

Możliwe, że nie rozumie go dlatego, że inaczej wygląda to w jej domu. Jej ojciec Cygnus, najmłodszy brat Walburgi, ma same córki, a jednak zdaje się tym nie przejmować i kocha je wszystkie niewylewną Blackową miłością, jakby były pełnowartościowymi potomkami, jakby były dziedzicami nazwiska, jakby były synami. I jest tak, na ile Andromeda może ocenić, od dnia ich narodzin aż do teraz, choć wszystkie trzy są już po słowie i doskonale wiadomo, że żadna z nich nie pozostanie przy rodowym nazwisku, bo każda wżeni się w inną rodzinę. Zresztą jedynymi żyjącymi Blackami płci męskiej są w tej chwili Alfard — starszy brat ich ojca — oraz dwaj młodsi kuzyni pierwszego stopnia, Syriusz i Regulus. We wszystkich trzech przypadkach pokrewieństwo jest zbyt bliskie, żeby myśleć o małżeństwie, i byłoby zbyt bliskie nawet gdyby ojciec dziewcząt miał poglądy tak radykalne jak senior rodu, a nie ma, albo gdyby rodzina była zdesperowana, a nie jest.

Syriusz jest wprawdzie ulubionym kuzynem Andromedy, ale mimo że łączy ich wiele — w tym zażyłe stosunki z Alfardem, wujem obojga, i zamiłowanie do psot, które Andromedzie trochę minęło z wiekiem, a u Syriusza chyba jest właśnie w pełnym rozkwicie — to Andromeda nie zamierza za niego wychodzić. Nie zamierzałaby nawet gdyby nie byli kuzynami pierwszego stopnia. Ani gdyby już od trzech lat nie miała oficjalnego narzeczonego, a od niecałego roku nieoficjalnego. Syriusz w jej odczuciu po prostu nie nadaje się na męża, a już na pewno nie na jej męża. Być może z czasem spoważnieje, przynajmniej trochę, ale na razie jest tylko zwariowanym nastolatkiem, który we wrześniu dopiero rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie, podczas gdy Andromeda w czerwcu ją skończyła i niedługo bierze ślub. Z jednej strony cieszy się, że tak się złożyło, bo szkoła z szalejącym w niej jedenastolatkiem raczej nie będzie miejscem spokojnym i przyjaznym ludziom, którzy pragną zdobyć tam wiedzę, ale z drugiej strony żałuje, bo na pierwszym roku Syriusz nie będzie miał nikogo bliskiego poza Narcyzą, która nie jest mu bliska. Nie tak jak Andromeda, jego przecież ulubiona kuzynka, ani nawet nie tak jak Bellatriks, z którą trudno chłopcu znaleźć wspólny język, ale przynajmniej mają pokrewne natury. W przeciwieństwie do nich Narcyza jest wyniosła w chłodny sposób i nie ma w niej tego ognia, tak charakterystycznego dla Blacków. Narcyza całkowicie wdała się w matkę, tak jak Bellatriks wdała się w ojca i jak Andromeda łączy cechy obojga rodziców.

Kieruje wzrok na młodszą siostrę. Narcyza w przyszłym roku kończy szkołę i wychodzi za mąż za Lucjusza Malfoya. Można to zauważyć na pierwszy rzut oka. Nie to, że jej mężem będzie akurat Lucjusz, oczywiście, bo nie ma tego wypisanego na czole, ale to, że za rok zostanie panią Malfoy. Każdy, kto orientuje się w tradycjach rodów czystej krwi, może wywnioskować po wyglądzie Narcyzy, co ją czeka i kiedy dokładnie. Bo włosy Narcyzy jaśnieją. Jej piękne loki zmieniają kolor z typowej dla Blacków głębokiej czerni na platynowy blond, tradycyjny dla Malfoyów. Już kilka centymetrów od skóry przyjęło srebrną barwę — gdyby Narcyza zdecydowała się na krótką, chłopięcą fryzurę, tak teraz modną wśród mugolaczek, mogłaby uchodzić za Malfoyównę. Ale Narcyza jest czarownicą czystej krwi, pochodzi z tradycyjnej rodziny i nie zetnie włosów tylko dlatego, że dziwnie wyglądają takie dwukolorowe, jasne przy skórze, ale w dalej wciąż czarne. Wręcz przeciwnie, Narcyza jest dumna ze swojego wyglądu, dumna z tego, co wynika z koloru jej włosów, i dzielnie bierze eliksir, dzięki któremu do ślubu pójdzie jako platynowa blondynka, jak przystało na kobietę wchodzącą do rodziny Malfoyów, choć mikstura smakuje obrzydliwie. Ale Narcyza zażywa ją i będzie ją zażywała jeszcze przez przeszło rok, do samego dnia ślubu, żeby nie tylko ona sama wyglądała jak Malfoy, ale żeby również wszystkie dzieci, jakie urodzi Lucjuszowi, miały jasne włosy rodu jej męża. Taka jest tradycja — wszyscy Malfoyowie mają prawie białe włosy, podobnie jak wszyscy Blackowie mają czarne włosy. Wszyscy, nawet ci, którzy weszli do rodziny przez małżeństwo i od urodzenia mieli inny kolor włosów. Tak po prostu jest i tak ma być.

Andromeda patrzy teraz na swoją starszą siostrę — jest już chyba na to gotowa. Bella, z jej cudowną burzą czarnych loków, ma szczęście: wychodzi za mąż za Lestrange'a, którego rodzina nie przykłada znaczenia do koloru włosów. A nawet gdyby przykładała, to i Rudolfus, i Rabastan mają ciemne włosy, więc ich żony nie muszą wprowadzać żadnych zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Żony, czyli Bellatriks i Andromeda. A przynajmniej tak miało być, bo na razie nikt poza samą Andromedą nie wie, że tak nie będzie. Bella i ona, podobne jak dwie krople wody, zupełnie jakby były bliźniaczkami, jakby nie było między nimi tych dwóch lat różnicy, zawsze robiły wszystko razem. Ślub też miały wziąć razem, tego samego dnia, i w dodatku miały wyjść za mąż za braci. Bellatriks specjalnie odłożyła swoje zamążpójście o dwa lata, żeby zaczekać na Andromedę, i w tym czasie zajęła się, jak to określała, polityką — zafascynowała się środowiskiem, w jakie wprowadził ją przyszły mąż, z typowym dla Blacków zapamiętaniem, do tego stopnia, że nawet Andromeda miała wrażenie, że Bella już nie widzi świata poza kręgiem otaczającym Lorda Voldemorta. Okazało się jednak, że jest inaczej, że nawet zaangażowana w ruch czystokrwistych starsza siostra cieszy się na myśl o wspólnym ślubie.

I jak Andromeda ma jej teraz powiedzieć, że wspólnego ślubu nie będzie? Że wychodzi za mąż wcześniej i w dodatku za mugolaka? Jak ma to powiedzieć swojemu ulubionemu jedenastoletniemu kuzynowi, któremu nie takie rzeczy w głowie? Jak ma to powiedzieć rodzicom? Jak ma to powiedzieć seniorowi rodu i całej rodzinie?

Andromeda nie wie, ale mimo to zagryza wargi i wstaje.


End file.
